Pengantin Gurun Sahara
by Langit Malam
Summary: Sakura. Bagaimana bisa aku merayakan satu hari penuh kasih sayang bersamamu jika aku bisa memberikan 366 hari dalam setahun untuk mencintaimu/ Di dunia kini. Ada enam milyar manusia. Enam milyar jiwa. Enam milyar hati. Tapi percayalah. Terkadang kita hanya butuh satu untuk menjadi belahan jiwa kita. Sudahkah kau menemukan belahan jiwa-mu? Special Fic 4 Kouro Ryuki B-day. DLDR ;-)


Spesial Fic for Kouro Ryuki Birthday… 3rd June

Hei, Kouro. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa mudamu, _Kiddo_~. Wkwkwk akhirnya kepala 2 juga hm? XD

Semoga menjadi pribadi yang tambah manis, imut, dan menggemaskan seperti kucing Nee *laugh*

Semoga mendapat kebahagiaan di dunia dan akhirat. Aamiin… *peyuk-peyuk*

Traktirannya ditunggu ya.

Nee cukup puas kok dengan bakar-bakar cumi, udang, dan rajungan di pantai. :D

.

.

Fic lama yang ditulis kembali dengan sedikit perubahan di sana-sini.

Semoga kalian semua menyukainya. Kalo gak suka yah dipaksain aja supaya suka. Wkwkwkwk *pemaksaan kehendak, digebuk* XD

.

.

**Cover image** fic ini adalah foto anak kelaparan di Sudan yang juga bisa mewakili kenyataan jutaan rakyat di Benua Afrika yang kurang lebih bernasib sama.

Foto ini menggambarkan seorang anak kelaparan sedang merangkak menuju sebuah kamp makanan milik PBB yang terletak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya sementara burung pemakan bangkai mengikuti di belakangnya dan menanti dengan setia hingga anak kecil tersebut meninggal baru dimangsanya.

Foto ini mengguncangkan dunia. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akhirnya terjadi dengan anak kecil itu, termasuk sang fotografer **Kevin Carter**.

Carter pun meraih hadiah **Pulitzer** untuk karyanya ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia pun menuai kecaman dan hujatan karena tega membiarkan anak itu demi mendapat keuntungan dari sebuah foto. Ia pun bunuh diri karena depresi.

.

.

Title: Pengantin Gurun Sahara

Characters/ Pairing: Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

Type: Oneshot

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Konoha, 20 Juni 2012**

"Mengapa, Kashi? Mengapa kau kembali menunda rencana pernikahan kita?"

"Sakura…"

"Aku lelah Kashi." bisik Sakura dengan suara getir dan kini mulai berbisik pelan. "Sejak bergabung dengan **ICRC***) kau sibuk menjadi relawan misi kemanusiaan. Palestina, Ethiopia, Kongo, Libya, Suriah, Zimbabwe, dan sekarang **Somalia***). Kau tak pernah ada waktu untuk aku. Aku seperti tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu."

"Itu tidak benar, Sakura. _You are my precious one_." Kakashi pun membisikkan kata itu dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut Sakura penuh rasa sayang.

"Kalau begitu tetap tinggallah bersamaku di sini. Di Jepang. Kita menikah. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Aku dibutuhkan di sana. Ikutlah bersamaku. Kita bisa membangun mimpi kita di sana."

"Huh? Ikut denganmu ke Somalia? Untuk apa? Untuk mati terbunuh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkasme.

"_Dear_… Kau akan melihat di sana. Ribuan anak dibesarkan tanpa orang tua. Mereka hidup sebatangkara di barak-barak pengungsian yang hanya ditutupi terpal yang tak mampu menghangatkan mereka di saat kedinginan. Jutaan orang kelaparan karena perang saudara dan musim panas berkepanjangan. Burung-burung pemakan bangkai pun berpesta pora. Kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Tidak Kashi. Itu bukan duniaku. Aku punya impian akan duniaku sendiri. Aku ingin menikah. Tinggal di rumah yang cantik bersama suami dan anak-anakku. Suamiku bekerja di perkantoran dan aku menyambutnya setiap senja bersama anak-anak dalam gendonganku. Itulah duniaku. Itulah impianku. Aku tidak bisa hidup di duniamu. Maafkan aku…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah. Air mata pun mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

Kakashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku mengerti."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ternyata ia tidaklah berarti apa-apa dibandingkan anak-anak miskin Afrika.

Kakashi telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Sakura melepas cincin perak bermata **Batu Topaz***) yang melingkar di jari manisnya kemudian meletakkannya di telapak tangan Kakashi, sebelum mengecup pipinya lembut, dan berbisik di antara linangan air matanya. "_Sayonara_, Kashi."

_Sayonara_…

.

.

**Konoha, 23 Juni 2012**

Asap rokok tampak memenuhi ruangan bersama hingar bingar musik menghentak. Sementara ratusan manusia larut dalam gerak menggairahkan dunia malam yang penuh gemerlap.

Sakura diam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia duduk di depan meja bartender dengan mata sembab dan bibir pucat. Sesloki Martini kembali ia teguk untuk membasahi bibir dan kerongkongannya. Rasa hangat pun terasa mengalir hingga sekujur tubuhnya sementara kepalanya terasa ringan tanpa beban.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Nona?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia pun menoleh. Dengan matanya yang mulai buram dan berkunang-kunang dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven bermata eboni berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Silakan." Sakura bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar jauh bergema. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan berat. Efek tiga sloki Martini mulai bekerja mempengaruhi seluruh inderanya.

"Jack Daniel, _please_." pesan pemuda itu kepada bartender yang melayani mereka, "Dan Paradise Ranch untuk Nona…"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Hn… Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Malam itu pun Sakura melupakan semuanya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hingga dini hari dengan ditemani bersloki-sloki minuman keras beralkohol dengan pemuda tampan di sisinya yang tak henti-hentinya melumat bibirnya penuh gairah dan meraba pahanya diantara sadar dan tidak, membuat ia terbakar.

Sakura mabuk.

Terlena.

Itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Ia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Konoha, 24 Juni 2012**

Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sesekali pandangannya tampak mengitari ruang tunggu di bandara. Tapi sia-sia saja. Kemanapun pandangan matanya diarahkan, dia tak jua menangkap warna merah jambu yang sangat dirindukan dan diharapkannya hadir saat ini.

"Kau masih menunggunya, _Nii_? Menunggu gadis bodoh itu?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara jengkel gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei… jangan begitu Ino. Kutitip dia ya. Jaga dia baik-baik untukku." kata Kakashi seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino, adik sepupunya yang cantik itu.

Sebelum Ino menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pengeras yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat Cathay Airlines tujuan Bandara **Aden Adde***), akan take off beberapa saat lagi dan meminta penumpang yang belum naik untuk bergegas masuk.

Kakashi mendesah panjang. Perlahan ia bangkit dan memeluk erat serta mengecup pucuk kepala Ino yang kini mulai terisak-isak di dadanya.

"Hei… jangan menangis. Kau itu seperti aku akan pergi selamanya saja." jitak Kakashi sayang di kepala Ino. "Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku pergi ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"_Nii_… Aku bangga padamu. Kau adalah kakak terhebat di dunia. Sampaikan salamku pada **Gurun Sahara***) ya. Jika aku sudah lulus aku juga akan menyusulmu. _Ganbatte Nii_!"

"Aku dan Gurun Sahara juga menunggumu. Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Ku titip dia."

Lima menit kemudian Ino menatap dengan air mata berlinang pesawat yang mulai lepas landas meninggalkan Narita. Pesawat yang membawa kakak terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Pergi.

Jauh.

Ke benua lain yang ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari rumahnya.

Untuk sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi akan cinta, kasih sayang, kemanusiaan, dan perdamaian universal.

.

.

**Konoha, 29 Juni 2012**

"Kau bodoh Sakura. Kau bodoh. Mengapa kau melepas Kakashi begitu saja?"

"Ta-tapi Tenten…"

"Tidakkah kau bayangkan betapa lembutnya hati seorang pria yang mau melepaskan semua mimpinya tentang kesenangan hidup yang bergelimang harga, rela melepas cintanya dan lebih memilih tinggal di barak pengungsian bersama jutaan orang terasing lainnya? Sakura… jika aku jadi engkau aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku akan mengikuti pria-ku bahkan hingga akhir waktuku."

Sakura pun diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

'_Kau tak mengerti Tenten. Kau tak akan mengerti.'_

.

.

**Mogadishu, 19 Juli 2012**

Kakashi menatap dengan getir pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang menjadi rutinitas dalam hidupnya dalam hampir sebulan terakhir ini.

Ratusan orang berkulit hitam yang kurus seperti kerangka tampak berbaris seperti ular naga panjang untuk mengantri makanan. Di tangan mereka tampak gelas atau piring kaleng yang sudah penyok-penyok.

Dengan mata berbinar dan penuh syukur mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang wanita yang membagi-bagikan seiris roti gandum kasar dan sesendok kuah kari encer dengan sendok kayu panjang ke piring-piring kaleng mereka.

Makanan yang mungkin tidak layak bagi orang lain dan tidak mengenyangkan itu, tetapi buat mereka itu adalah anugerah tak terhingga. Kuah kari encer dan roti gandum kasar itu sementara bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya lapar yang meremas-remas perut mereka.

"_Hahhh"_

Setelah memejamkan matanya sesaat, Kakashi kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menyusul tiga pria di depannya menuju tenda besar terbuka yang tampak mengepulkan asap.

"_Assalamua'laikum_*)…"

Suara baritone yang dalam dan tenang kontan membuat sekitar lima puluh wanita serentak menoleh ke arah pintu tenda dapur umum.

Mereka ternganga melihat seorang pria tinggi ramping berambut perak dan bertelanjang dada masuk bersama tiga orang pria hitam tinggi besar yang juga bertelanjang dada. Masing-masing membawa sekarung gandum di bahunya. Keringat tampak berkilau mengalir di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"_Wa'alaikum salam_*). Aa… Dr. Hatake. Tidak usah ikut mengangkat karung-karung gandum itu. Biar yang lain saja." cegah seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat panjang yang bergegas menghampirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk celemeknya yang penuh tepung. Sementara bau asap dari kayu bakar tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Hei tidak apa-apa Ayame. Di barak kesehatan tenaga ku sedang tidak dibutuhkan. Ada Dr. Shiranui dan Dr. Sarutobi yang sedang bertugas. Jadi kurasa aku bisa membantu di bagian dapur umum kan?" jawab Kakashi seraya menaruh karung gandum itu di sudut.

"Tapi…"

Tanpa menghiraukan cegahan Ayame- sang kepala dapur umum-, Kakashi bergegas menghampiri tungku yang tengah menyala.

"Tidak apa. Kalian mau masak apa hm?"

"Kami mau masa **Pap***), Dokter. Tapi Dokter sudah capek. Istirahat saja" sahut seorang wanita kurus setengah baya bergigi ompong yang tampak sangat mengagumi dokter muda tampan itu.

"Hei kalian jauh lebih capek dibanding aku. Kalian mampu memasak untuk ribuan orang yang ada di barak pengungsian ini. Aku sendiri belum tentu mampu. Dibanding kalian, aku bukan apa-apa."

Relawan-relawan wanita di dapur umum itu kini menjadi sumringah penuh semangat dan tersipu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Seorang dokter yang berpendidikan tinggi, berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya, berperadaban modern, mau menjalani hidup yang penuh kesulitan dan penderitaan tinggal di negara yang miskin dan terbelakang.

Di sela-sela tugasnya sebagai dokter bedah, ia masih mau repot-repot mengajar alphabet dan berhitung pada anak-anak di pengungsian, mau menggendong dengan tangannya sendiri nenek-nenek kelaparan yang mereka temukan tertimbun di bawah reruntuhan rumah, mau mengangkat karung gandum di bahunya hingga tangannya lecet-lecet kemerahan, dan bahkan kini ikut membantu meniup-niup bara api dalam tungku kayu.

Seandainya semua orang bersahaja seperti itu.

Somalia tidak membutuhkan kata-kata.

Somalia membutuhkan uluran tangan nyata saudara-saudaranya di belahan dunia yang lain. Saudaranya sesama umat manusia.

.

.

**Konoha, 23 Juli 2012**

"Sakura… hari ini aku berulang tahun. Aku menginginkan hadiah darimu."

"Kau mau hadiah apa, Sasuke?"

"_I want you Babe. Gimme your virgin_."

Dengusan napas hangat Sasuke di lehernya membuat Sakura mengerang dan gemetar.

"_But_… Sasuke. A-aku…kita belum menikah."

"Huh? Lalu kenapa? Kau suka padaku dan aku suka padamu. Selesaikan?" dengan mata gelap penuh gairah Sasuke mulai membawa Sakura berbaring di karpet lantai tebal yang terhampar di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Tapi, aku takut Sasuke." bisik Sakura melemah.

Lututnya terasa lemas merasakan dalamnya ciuman yang kini mulai menjelajahi dadanya.

"_Come on Baby_."

Rembulan yang bersinar redup malam itu pun menjadi saksi ketika mereka saling membuka pakaian masing-masing, telanjang, bergulat di atas tempat tidur, bersimbah peluh, terengah-engah dan mengerang saling masuk dan mendorong berlomba mereguk kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Embun yang mulai mengambang di atas rerumputan dan kelopak bunga pun kini menemani Sakura yang kini menangis terisak-isak di sebelah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

Ia melihat dengan getir noda darah yang terhampar di seprai putih yang kusut. Darah yang menjadi saksi akan tergadainya kesucian dirinya.

Dengan tertatih menahan nyeri di pangkal pahanya ia berjalan ke depan jendela yang terbuka sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan seprai. Ia termenung menatap rembulan yang kian memucat. Selintas terbayang ingatannya di masa lalu.

"_Kakashi apa pendapatmu tentang… free sex?"_

"_Kenapa? Kau berminat hm?" goda Kakashi seraya menatap wajahnya._

"_Nghh… enak saja. Kau itu…!" Sakura dengan gemas menusuk-nusuk pipi Kakashi, hingga kekasihnya itu tergelak. Kemudian dengan serius, Kakashi berbicara dengan lembut. Seuntai kalimat yang membuat Sakura tertegun dan tersipu._

"_Sakura… ketika kita mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang, tentu kita ingin menjaganya baik-baik bukan. Kita tidak akan merusaknya. Aku hanya akan menyentuh wanitaku setelah aku mengikat janji suci bersamanya."_

Dua pria.

Dua cinta.

Dua hati.

Tetapi begitu berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Cinta yang satu begitu menggairahkan dan membakar hingga menghanguskan.

Sementara yang satu adalah cinta yang begitu lembut, hangat, tenang, tapi begitu tak terjangkau dan tak tersentuh.

.

.

**Mogadishu, 15 September 2012**

Pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung dan berambut perak itu tampak berdiri dalam diam dan melemparkan pandangannya jauh hingga ke ujung batas cakrawala.

Mata abu-abu-nya yang gelap menatap bola jingga pijar yang kini perlahan mulai memasuki peraduan malam. Cahayanya yang keemasan semakin meredup terperangkap selimut malam yang perlahan mulai dibentangkan sehingga memeluk bumi erat.

Sementara iringan burung yang kembali pulang ke sarangnya tampak berarak menjadi _wallpaper_ langit senja.

Angin gurun yang kering dan panas berhembus kencang mengibarkan anak-anak rambutnya dan kemeja biru gelapnya hingga tampak berantakan.

"Tuhan… Tolong jaga dia baik-baik untukku. Aku menyayanginya bahkan lebih dari hidupku sendiri. Angin tolong sampaikan padanya yang jauh di benua sana. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Selamanya."

.

.

**Konoha, 28 Maret 2013**

Seharian Sakura menunggunya…

Menunggu sehelai surat atau apapun itu yang bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa dirinya masih ada di dalam hatinya.

Ternyata harapannya hanyalah mimpi kosong yang tak bertepi.

Kakashi bahkan tak ingat jika ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Sakura merasa ia menjadi gadis paling bodoh di dunia. Ternyata cintanya, rindunya, penantiannya, semuanya hanyalah sia-sia. Kakashi kini telah sempurna melupakannya.

Dengan pahit diambilnya _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dan ditekannya sebuah kontak.

"Sasuke… Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

.

.

**Mogadishu, 29 Maret 2013**

"Cepat! Cepat! Kita harus menolongnya! Ia tertembak di dada kirinya. Ya Tuhan! Peluru itu menembus tepat di jantungnya!"

"Genma… sadarlah! Hatake…"

"Cepat! Kau buang-buang waktu! Ayo cepat siapkan meja operasi! Kita… kita…!"

"Genma… _gomen_. Hatake telah… tiada. Peluru itu menembus jantungnya dan pecahan proyektilnya menghancurkan dada kirinya. _Gomen_. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Tidaaaaaaak! Kau bohong kan, Sialan? Hatake tidak mati! Hatake! Bangun bodoh! Kau belum bayar taruhanmu saat kalah main _Backgammon_ denganku kemarin! Bangun bodoh! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Genma… _gomenasai_…"

"TIDAAAAK! HATAKEEEEE!"

_Inalillahi Wainna Ilaihi Ra'jiun_*)

Air mata pun mengalir tertumpah di barak pengungsian ini.

Air mata semakin banyak tertumpah saat mereka menemukan ransel yang dibawanya penuh berisi permen yang ia bawa entah dari mana.

Permen yang sangat disukai anak-anak di manapun di seluruh dunia. Permen yang mungkin baru pertama kali dimakan oleh anak-anak itu di sini. Seolah Kakashi ingin memberi dunia yang manis untuk anak-anak malang itu.

Ransel permen yang bersimbah darah dalam pelukannya. Ransel yang ia lindungi hingga akhir hidupnya.

Tak ada yang bisa menahan air mata dan isak tangisan yang memilukan.

Hujan…

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 7 bulan terakhir, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi Somalia yang kering kerontang.

Hujan yang seolah menjadi tanda langitpun menangisi kepergiannya.

Kepergian seorang Kakashi Hatake untuk selamanya.

.

.

**Konoha, 17 Mei 2013**

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kini sedang tertelungkup sambil terisak-isak. Mata hijaunya yang kosong dipenuhi airmata melirik getir gaun pengantin _shocking pink_ cantik yang membalut tubuh manekin gadis ramping berambut hitam panjang di sudut kamarnya.

Gaun yang akan dikenakannya beberapa hari lagi.

Gaun yang akan menjadi saksi ketika ia mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama seorang pria.

Pria terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Dan pria itu… bukanlah Kakashi.

"Kashi… Maafkan aku _Hunny_," begitu lirih dan getir suara itu terucap dari bibir pucatnya.

Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata hijaunya yang kini redup tanpa cahaya. Ia merasa hampa dan mati.

Sehelai kartu pos berwarna hijau muda dengan tulisan tangan yang ramping, rapi, dan begitu ia rindukan kini jatuh perlahan dari genggamannya ke atas permadani lantai bersama secarik kertas putih dengan tinta yang sudah luntur terkena sapuan air matanya.

.

.

_**Mogadishu, 28 Maret 2013**_

_Sakura…_

_Aku mengirim surat ini tepat di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-23, tapi mungkin kau baru menerimanya dua bulan kemudian._

_Hahaha…_

_Tidak aneh, karena Somalia adalah negara yang sangat miskin dan transportasinya pun sangat tidak layak. Tekhnologi hanya sedikit lebih maju dibandingkan zaman batu._

_Untuk telepon dan internet saja hanya tersedia di ibukota, itupun waktunya terbatas dengan jaringan yang sangat buruk._

_Untuk mengirim surat saja harus melewati banyak pos pemeriksaan yang sangat ketat._  
_Aku selalu berpindah-pindah dari satu barak pengungsian ke barak pengungsian yang lain bersama ribuan pengungsi yang bertahan hidup terkatung-katung dalam kemiskinan._

_Tapi di tengah kondisi yang serba kekurangan ini, aku justru merasa bahagia.  
Mungkin kau heran, mengapa aku bisa merasa bahagia di tempat yang menurut kacamata dunia sangat primitif ini._

_Aku bahagia karena di sini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri.  
Aku bahagia bisa hidup tanpa topeng kepura-puraan menutup rapat wajah asliku.  
Di sini aku melihat banyak cinta, persaudaraan, dan kasih sayang tersebar di udara gurun yang panas dan kering._

_Aku takjub dan heran melihat mereka mau saling berbagi seteguk air di tengah haus yang mendera, berbagi sepotong roti di tengah kelaparan yang menyiksa, berbagi selimut di tengah malam dingin yang membekukan tulang._

_Mereka manusia-manusia hebat sakura. Manusia yang berhati seputih dan selembut kapas.  
Tak ada egois._

_Tak ada keserakahan._

_Tak ada keangkuhan._

_Karena mereka menyadari, semua manusia adalah bersaudara, tidak peduli apa warna kulit mereka, status sosial mereka, keyakinan mereka…_

_Tanpa sadar kita semakin lama semakin egois dan hanya memikirkan diri kita sendiri._

_Sering sekali kita melupakan jika jutaan saudara kita merintih kehausan, kelaparan, kedinginan, kepanasan, sementara kita di belahan dunia yang sama menikmati tidur malam dengan perut kekenyangan, dengan selimut yang tebal dan hangat, bisa bercanda tertawa lepas tanpa beban._

_Sedangkan mereka?_

_Karena itulah…_

_Aku tak pernah bisa berhenti mengabdikan hidupku untuk mereka. Karena aku ingin sedikit saja bisa berbagi senyum dan tawa untuk mereka._

_Sakura…  
Kau tahu filosofi dari Bunga Sakura? Bunga Sakura yang begitu indah dan cantik tetapi hanya mekar beberapa hari sebelum jatuh berguguran, tetapi ia tak pernah menyesali takdir hidupnya._

_Mengapa?  
Karena Bunga Sakura menyadari kalau hidup itu terlalu singkat sehingga harus diisi dengan hal terindah yang bisa diperbuat. Yang terpenting bukanlah berapa lama kita bisa hidup di dunia, tapi yang lebih penting adalah sudah berapa banyak yang telah kita perbuat dalam hidup bagi orang lain._

_Sakura…  
Kau sering marah karena aku tidak pernah mau merayakan valentine bersamamu._

_Kau tahu alasannya, Dear?_

_Karena perayaan valentine itu mengecilkan arti cintaku padamu._

_Bagaimana bisa aku merayakan satu hari penuh kasih sayang bersamamu jika aku bisa memberikan 366 hari dalam setahun untuk mencintaimu_

_Sakura…  
Maafkan aku jika aku mencintaimu bukan dengan cara yang kau inginkan._

_Tapi percayalah, aku tulus mencintaimu hingga lebih dari hidupku.  
Jika memang ada pria lain yang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kuberikan, aku turut berbahagia untukmu_

_Mudah-mudahan aku bisa datang di pesta pernikahanmu dan membawakan setangkai bunga Jericho__*)__ untukmu._

_Bunga Jericho yang akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu Sakura-ku  
Aishiteru  
Kakashi Hatake_

.

.

_**Mogadishu, 29 Maret 2013**_

_Miss Haruno… _

_Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku banyak mengenalmu lewat cerita dari bibir sahabatku, Dokter Hatake._

_Hatake adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku punya. Ia penuh kesederhanaan, bersahaja, tetapi berdedikasi tinggi._

_Ia tertembak kemarin sore saat perjalanan pulang dari ibukota._

_Kami sudah melarangnya pergi, karena perang tengah berkecamuk di perbatasan._

_Tapi ia tetap bersikeras pergi._

_Ia bilang ia ingin mengirim sesuatu untuk seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya_

_Kurasa orang itu adalah engkau._

_Kami semua merasa kehilangan._

_Berduka._

_Bahkan bumi dan langit pun turut berduka._

_Ia sangat mencintai gurun ini._

_Mencintai negara ini. _

_Mencintai ratusan ribu anak-anak yatim piatu sebatang kara yang bertebaran di negara ini._

_Mencintai orang-orang yang kelaparan dan rela ikut menahan lapar bersama mereka._

_Karena itu kami menguburkan jenazahnya di tengah Gurun Sahara tepat di bawah Pohon Kurma yang selalu berbuah lebat._

_Buah yang lebat dan manis seperti pengabdiannya yang tak pernah mengenal lelah dan tulus tanpa pamrih._

_Ia adalah pengantin bagi Gurun Sahara kami._

_Kapan kau sempat, berkunjunglah ke sini._

_Temuilah pria-mu yang terbaring dalam rengkuhan do'a-do'a tulus dari ribuan bibir anak-anak yang polos ini._

_PS : Bersama ini kukirimkan sebentuk cincin perak bermata batu topaz yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi._

_Kurasa ia ingin kau memilikinya._

_Warm Regard_

_Shiranui Genma_

.

.

Andai waktu bisa kembali… aku ingin mengulang semua dari mula lagi…

Maafkan aku, Kakashi-ku

Maafkan aku…

**-oOo- Owari –oOo-**

Di dunia kini…

Ada enam milyar manusia.

Enam milyar jiwa.

Enam milyar hati.

Tapi percayalah…

Terkadang kita hanya butuh satu untuk menjadi belahan jiwa kita.

Sudahkah kau menemukan belahan jiwa-mu?

_Ripyu_ please…

_Arigatou *ojigi*_

_._

_._

_Glosarium_ :

*) ICRC : International Comitte Red Cross Road adalah lembaga kemanusiaan swasta yang berbasis di Jenewa, Swiss. ICRC bertugas untuk melindungi korban konflik bersenjata internasional dan non internasional. Termasuk di dalamnya adalah korban luka dalam perang, tawanan, dan pengungsi.

*) Somalia : adalah sebuah negara mayoritas Islam di pesisir Afrika Timur yang ada secara _de jure_. Somalia tidak mempunyai otoritas pemerintah pusat yang diakui, tidak ada mata uang nasional atau ciri-ciri lain yang berhubungan dengan sebuah negara berdaulat. Otoritas secara _de facto_ berada di tangan pemerintah yang tidak diakui, yaitu Somaliland, Puntland dan gembong militan kecil yang saling bermusuhan, di mana ketiga-tiganya memimpin pemerintahan oposisi. Somalia telah menduduki peringkat 1 _Failed State Index_ selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Menurut sensus PBB ada sekitar 2.2 juta warga Somalia yang kelaparan.

*) Batu Topaz : Topaz berasal dari bahasa Sanksekerta yang berarti api. Batu ini berasal dari Kepulauan Topazos, di Laut Merah. Topaz yang melambangkan keanggunan secara luas digunakan sebagai simbol estetika oleh kaisar dari berbagai negara dan peradaban. Batu ini diyakini membuat pemakainya menjadi cantik dan tampan.

*) Aden Adde : Bandar Udara terbesar di Somalia

*) Gurun Sahara : Adalah padang pasir terbesar di dunia seluas 9.000.000 km2. Sahara terletak di utara Afrika dan berusia 2,5 juta tahun. Padang pasir ini membagi benua Afrika menjadi Afrika Utara dan Afrika "yang sejatinya". Kedua bagian benua ini sangat berbeda, baik secara iklim maupun budaya.

*) Assalamu'alaikum : merupakan salam dalam Bahasa Arab, dan digunakan oleh kultur Muslim. Salam ini juga digunakan oleh kultur Kristen di Timur Tengah yang mempunyai arti kedamaian dan kesejahteraan bagi yang mengucapkan salam dan penerima salam tersebut. Salam ini sama dengan salam _shalom aleichem_ dalam bahasa Ibrani.

*) Waalaikum salam : Artinya Semoga kedamaian dilimpahkan kepadamu diiringi dengan rahmat dari Allah dan juga barakah dari Allah untukmu."

*) Pap : makanan khas Benua Afrika yang berbentuk seperti polenta terbuat dari daging mielie dan sedikit tepung jagung.

*) Inalillahi Wainna Ilaihi Ra'jiun : Artinya Sesungguhnya kita semua adalah milik Allah dan kita semua akan berpulang kepadaNya

*) Bunga Jericho : merupakan tumbuhan gurun yang dikenal memiliki daya tahan yang luar biasa menghadapi kekeringan. Pada musim kering, tumbuhan ini menggulung menjadi seperti bola. Ketika mendapatkan air, gulungan batang tersebut akan melepaskan diri dan segar kembali.


End file.
